Fanzi in the brise
by destructors.com
Summary: Asocial, violent, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était? Il aspirait juste peut-être à une autre vie. Si vous en avez marre de jouer à Dota ou à League of Legends pourquoi ne pas venir boire un petit thé avec Itachi?
1. Soulstorm (ty Patrice)

"Alors. Ça va faire combien de temps maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être dix ou quinze secondes.  
\- C'est un bon début."

Batman, tapi dans l'ombre, lui fit un clin d'œil. Toujours à vieller sur les autres ce con.

"C'est l'heure je crois. Vous avez fait des progrès, il faut bien l'avouer. Essayer de sortir un peu maintenant, ça vous fera du bien."

Itachi approuva fermement son reflet. "C'est la clef de la réussite, vous avez raison!". Il pris son porte-feuilles et sa besace dédicacée par les Foo Fighters  
et sortit d'un pas décidé. En tirant la porte coulissante de sa chambre il se dit qu'il devrait faire les poussières plus souvent. Enfin, faire les poussières tout  
court même. Il tomba nez à nez sur son frère.

" Tiens Sasuke, des œufs de pâques? Oh, c'est trop gentil, fallait pas!  
\- C'est pas pour toi.  
\- Ah? Pour ta petite copine alors? Oh désolé, c'est vrai que tu n'en a pas.  
\- Toi non plus je te rappelle!  
\- Enfin, il y en pour qui c'est plus volontaire que d'autres. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras..."

Itachi fila dehors et pris la direction du centre ville de Konoha. Le quartier des Uchiwa n'était pas très animé aujourd'hui (on se demande pourquoi...).  
Il croisa un petit chat qui avait l'air apeuré. Itachi s'accroupit près de lui, en tendant doucement sa main.

"Ba alors Moumoune, tu t'es perdu?" Le chat fit son dos rond avant de se retourner brusquement. Itachi leva les yeux, une grande ombre se tenait devant lui.

"Toi. Qu'est ce que tu fait là?  
\- Euh on se connait? répondit-il intimidé.  
\- Laisse ce chat avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, à lui aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé mais je crois que vous vous tromper de personne. Non ne dis pas ça, ça se trouve tu le connaissait. Allez cherche...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu baragouine. Tu invoques un démon? Ah je le savais!"

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus. Alors qu'il était près à dégainer son sabre ninja, une autre ombre s'était interposé. Batman! Ce dernier fit un ippon à l'inconnu, qui se retrouva aussitôt par terre.

"Va payer ton essence" lui cracha-t-il avec un regard méprisant. " Viens Itachi". Itachi pris le chat dans ses bras et se releva vers son ombre sauveuse. " Viens  
Moumoune" lui chuchota-t-il.

Ils marchèrent longuement tout les trois sur les rives du fleuve. La cape de Batman flottait dans le vent. Itachi avançait la tête basse, plongé dans ses pensés, le petit chat ronronnait. Ils remontairent dans une rue comnerçante alors que la nuit commencait à tomber. Les lumières s'allumèrent et les démons ancestraux dansaient parmis les badauds.

"Ça te dirais d'aller voir les disques?" Pas de réponse. Itachi regarda par dessus son épaule. "Batman? Hé mec? T'es où? Bon ba faut croire qu'il s'est cassé" Il sourit au petit chat roux et tous deux continuèrent leur chemin vers la boutique de disque.

Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Itachi et Moumoune se dirigèrent vers le fond du petit magasin mais une femme les accosta.

"Excuser moi Monsieur mais les animaux ne sont pas..." Elle se stoppa net et commença à dévisager Itachi. Une sueur froide du l'envahir car elle se mit à trembler.  
" Ca ne va pas Mademoiselle?  
\- Vous...vous non plus vous...n'êtes pas..."

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant tomber plusieurs CDs dans sa précitation. Itachi la suivit du regard, décontenancé. La jeune femme revint avec une batte de baseball.

"Sort tout de suite!"

Elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de lui mettre un coup de batte. Les autres clients s'était pour la plupart réfugiés derrière un rayon et certains courageux avaient remonté leur manches, près à se battre. Itachi du fuir devant la menace. Il pris Moumoune sous son bras et s'échappa de la boutique. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, quelques assaillants le poursuivait. Il courut alors le plus loin qu'il pu, les lumières défillait et s'éteignirent progressivement, laissant place à l'obscurité des quartiers lugubres de Konoha. Itachi s'effondra dans une ruelle, le dos au mur, et se laissa tomber dans la poussière. Le chat grimpa  
sur des caisses et atteignit une lucarne qui dégageait une faible aura lumineuse. La lucarne s'ouvrit et des mains étreignirent la petite boule de poils. Itachi pu  
entendre des exclamations de joie et des rires d'enfant. Ce fut alors la nuit. Sombre et angoissante. Celle qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Il pensait pouvoir lui échapper mais elle finissait toujours par le rattraper. Itachi plongea sa tête entre ses bras.


	2. Chap Chapu Chafru

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . On Melancholly Hole (ty Gorrilaz).

* * *

.

.

Itachi connaissait très bien la vérité. Il savait éperdument ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait préféré tout nier, se mentant à lui même. Ce n'était pas la faute du panda embamboué, ni celle de Batman. Il ne supportait juste plus son reflet, les jeux d'ombres entre la réalité et lui. Il préférait fermer les yeux et les rouvrir dans un monde aveugle ou il pouvait projeter sa réalité. Loin du capharnaüm de sa vie, il franchissait une porte bloquée, sans mur pour la soutenir. Pourquoi vouloir passer par cette porte si tout est ouvert ? S'il n'y a pas de limites, de barrières, de conflits qui nous retienne ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais il pouvait chercher. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Chercher à atteindre l'image qu'on lui avait collé sur le front. Image qu'il avait méticuleusement découpée, imbibé de son sang et de celui des siens.

Itachi releva la tête. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que le chat était partit rejoindre sa famille. Il imagina le sourire ironique qu'il aurait pu tirer à ce moment. Il ne pourrait jamais faire comme ce petit chat roux. Batman lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever mais il la repoussa.

« Sort de ma tête ! ». L'illusion s'effaça un peu.

« Tu n'es rien...rien... ». Batman n'était pas la lumière qu'il avait espérer. Ce n'était qu'un boulet de plus accroché à ses chevilles qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il voulu mettre une droite aux restes de Batman mais celui-ci esquiva et s'évanouit complètement.

Itachi décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, craignant de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'atmosphère à la fois vide et oppressante de son ancienne demeure mais il avait quelques affaires à récupérer. Il se mit en chemin. Il ne croisa personne sur sa route, en même temps, au beau milieu de la nuit qui aurait-il pu croiser à part un slappeur en détresse, coursé par sa basse, parce qu'il aurait osé jouer avec un médiator ou pire, parce qu'il aurait augmenter le niveau de saturation et mis le potentiomètre des micros médium au minimum. La basse aurait alors criée : « Je ne suis pas une punk espèce de bassiste indigne ! ». Ledit bassiste se serait alors arrêté brusquement, agenouillé devant cette basse qui devenait de plus en plus grande. Il se serait excusé, lui aurait acheter de nouvelles cordes et ensemble se serait dirigé vers un nouvel horizon. Ensemble.

Itachi souleva une dalle secrète et remonta un paquet. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le jour où il l'avait déposé là. Il défit les liens qui le fermaient et se mit à déballer ses trésors enfouis. Il retrouva son katana, son masque et son armure d'ambu, son pantalon et ses sandales de ninja, une paire de baguettes en bambou et son cd préféré, un album d'Archive. Il eut une pensée pour son frère. Il lui avait promis qu'il irait les voir en concert ensemble. Promesse jamais tenue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Il s'était souvent imaginé le voir dans la maison, déambuler avec un plateau d'onigini, voulant qu'il lui apprenne à faire des trucs stylés avec les kunai et les shuriken. Itachi sera les poings. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il enfila sa tenue d'ambu, pris quelques armes qui traînaient dans la pièce, mis son katana à sa ceinture, mis ses baguettes porte-bonheur dans une poche et rangea précieusement son cd d'Archive sous la dalle. « T'inquiète, je m'occupe des places. ». Il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Itachi patientait depuis déjà trois quarts d'heure, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait cette Hokage ? Dormir ? Quelle blague ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle était au bar ! Et il n'y a pas trente-six bars à Konoha. Il avait harcelé un ambu de surveillance pour qu'il aille trouver l'Hokage. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire le malin avec Itachi Uchiwa, il connaissait sa réputation, alors il s'était dépêché d'aller chercher l'alcoolique notoire. Enfin dépêché n'était plus vraiment le terme qui correspondait. Itachi s'approcha du bureau en bordel. Il déplaça quelques papiers, regardant rapidement de quoi ils traitaient. Des ordres de mission, des dossiers de ninja, quelque ordonnances griffonnées. Aucunes enveloppes intitulée Top Secret en tout cas. Une page attira néanmoins son attention.

« Itachi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais accoutré comme ça ? ». Tsunade avait les cheveux en bataille mais n'avait pas l'air de mauvais poil.

« Attend moi là, j'en ai pour un instant » fit-elle à quelqu'un qui devait se tenir derrière la porte. Elle la referma et toisa Itachi.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amènes à une heure pareille ? Tu sais au moins quelle heure il est ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, sauf votre respect, Tsunade-sama. Je voudrais des informations sur mon frère et la permission de partir à sa recherche.

\- Que… quel frère ? Ou vas tu chercher des histoires pareilles. Voyons Itachi, tu n'as pas de frère… »

Itachi se rapprocha de Tsunade. Cette dernière se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face au masque imperturbable d'Itachi.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. J'ai toute ma tête désormais. Vous ne me manipulerez plus comme vous avez pu le faire. Et sachez que je me tiens au courant des affaires internes du village. »

Le masque se faisait plus oppressant.

« Itachi, calme toi…

\- Je suis très calme. »

Tsunade posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une issue de secours. Itachi voyant que l'Hokage réfléchissait et ne se concentrait plus sur lui, en profita pour subtiliser la feuille qu'il avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt.

« Itachi, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais aller te montrer quelque chose. »*

FUNK MOTION...

* * *

Si vous avez des questions à poser à Itachi, il sera ravi de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, slapper bien!


End file.
